


Buckles

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora finds Mulan's clothing far too cumbersome and complicated. Mulan, for her part, finds Aurora adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Aurora/Mulan - kiss, sweet, armour, poker face, trembling hands, smile".

Aurora lets out a frustrated grunt, brows drawn down in a frown. “Why do you even _need_ so much armour?” she huffs, tugging at the bindings of Mulan’s attire. “You never get hit, you’re much too good.”

Mulan’s glad Aurora’s distracted with her attempts to work her way underneath Mulan’s clothing, since it means she doesn’t catch the fond smile curling at the corners of her lips, both for the compliment and for the pout threatening to overtake Aurora’s mouth.

By the time Aurora glances up, pout growing more and more pronounced, Mulan’s poker face is firmly back in place.

“If I _didn’t_ wear the armour, you’d only fuss at me for being reckless,” she points out.

“I don’t ‘fuss’,” Aurora grumbles.

“Besides, I’d look rather ridiculous riding into battle in a ball gown.”

Aurora fixes her with an unimpressed look, the kind that says she recognises Mulan’s deadpan form of humour and she knows exactly what the other woman is doing, but she’s going to let herself fall for it anyway. “I didn’t say you had to wear a _gown_ ,” she insists. “I’m just saying that it might be nice if it didn’t take what seems like _hours_ to get you undressed.”

Mulan raises an eyebrow, face carefully hiding her playful mood. “No? But I thought you’d _like_ me in a gown. After all,” she murmurs, hand settling on the exposed skin of Aurora’s calf where the hem of her dress has gathered around her knees. “A gown makes things ever so much easier.”

The soft gasp that escapes Aurora’s lips when Mulan’s hand begins to slide up and beneath her skirts makes a shiver steal down Mulan’s spine.

“I see your meaning.” Aurora’s voice is suddenly quieter, frown vanishing and lips parting. 

“Are you quite sure?” Mulan asks, fingers creeping higher and higher. “I could make myself clearer.”

Aurora makes a soft humming sound of agreement as Mulan’s hand folds around her inner thigh. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” she accuses, but there’s no anger to her voice, just a breathless impatience.

“I would never,” Mulan intones, but she’s smiling now, no longer able to keep her enjoyment of Aurora’s reactions to herself.

“You are _wicked_ ,” Aurora informs her with a giggle, and then the sound is turning deeper, turning into an earnest moan as Mulan strokes between her legs with deft, strong fingers. Aurora is already so wet for her, Mulan can feel the heat of it through the thin fabric of Aurora’s underwear, and she squirms delightfully, pressing closer to Mulan’s side.

She leans forward and Aurora’s hands frame her face, pull her close for a deep and tender kiss that only breaks when Mulan’s fingers begin to press harder against Aurora’s sex. She groans, a tremble in her hands as they push into Mulan’s hair, neck arching back, and Mulan licks at the exposed curve of her throat.

“This isn’t fair,” Aurora whines, hips rolling, thighs spreading. “I was trying to get you _naked_ , remember?”

Mulan laughs, fingers stroking over that sweet spot that makes Aurora shudder and cling to her. “Don’t worry,” she promises, watching the flutter of Aurora’s eyelashes, the flush pinking her cheeks. “That can still be arranged.”


End file.
